


Lykke Til Isak

by vildehellerad



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Season Three Rewrite, i wrote this at 2 am, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vildehellerad/pseuds/vildehellerad
Summary: In this universe, they still met in a bathroom, just not the same one.A rewrite of the clip Lykke Til Isak





	Lykke Til Isak

It's Saturday night, and Isak finds himself once again at a party with Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus. They're in the bathtub of Eva's upstairs bathroom smoking and bantering back and forth. Isak finds himself in the middle of a conversation about which girls at Nissen are hot, and he really couldn't care less. Instead of adding his own input, Isak comments on how low his friends' standards are, which earns him a jest from Mahdi about being ugly.  
Mahdi then asks Isak, "Is there not one hot person? Not a single one?"  
Isak thinks on it, and then speaks up. "There is one," he announces.  
"Tall as fuck, coiffed blond hair," he begins to describe the guy he's seen a few times around school. "Don't know his name yet, but I've seen him, and he's hot."  
"Yeah, he's handsome, I've seen him," Mahdi says.  
Jonas adds, "Yeah, the one that looks like James Dean, right?"  
"Exactly!" says Isak. "That's my guy."  
Isak and the boys then argue back and forth about whether or not he has a chance in hell with the James Dean look alike when the bathroom door opens and in walks a guy that Isak has never seen before, insisting he has to piss. A few seconds later, the door opens again and in walks the man of Isak's dreams. The guy he was just talking about with his friends.  
Blond Elvis starts opening and closing the cupboards in the bathroom, talking to his friend about wanting to find some pills while Magnus and Jonas whisper to him to take a chance with the guy standing in front of them.  
Isak, however, doesn't believe he has a shot in hell, since the boy hasn't even looked over at him, and doesn't even seem to notice when Jonas greets him.  
As he continues to look at this guy, Isak figures, what the hell, he might as well at least try. Anyways, Isak is known to be a natural flirter, so what could really go wrong.  
"Do you know who you look like?" Isak asks him.  
"Ja," the boy says, unimpressed and sounding like he's completely disinterested in the conversation and Isak in general.  
Isak realizes that a beautiful boy like this must hear compliments every day and Isak telling him that he's the spitting image of James Dean won't win him over So Isak will have to change his game plan.  
"That kid from Nickelodeon," Isak says with a grin, "Jimmy Neutron."  
All of his friends burst out laughing at that and the boy looks genuinely shocked.  
"You know, that kid with the big head" Isak adds, still laughing.  
"That's fucking rude," says James Dean's friend, to which Isak disagrees.  
"He's cute," Isak argues, "if you're turned on by ten year olds with gigantic hair."  
"What?" the boy asks incredulously.  
"I'm just kidding with you. I'm sorry. My name's Isak, what's yours?"  
"Even."  
"Even," Isak says, as if it's the best name in the entire world, which it is, now that Isak knows it belongs to this beautiful stranger.  
"You're damn beautiful," Isak adds on.  
The boy's, Even's, friend still doesn't seem impressed by Isak's flirting and announces that he and Even are leaving, which Even ignores, in favour of asking Isak if he knows anything about the box of pills in his hand.  
Isak informs him that he has found the holy grail of bathroom cabinet medication, allergy medication.  
Even asks him if he has anything that will work and Isak remembers that he has a pill in his pocket. It's aspirin, but Even doesn't need to know that.  
Isak places the aspirin on his tongue, prompting Even to lean in and take it with his mouth, effectively kissing Isak.  
Isak is so caught up in how good Even's lips feel on his that he barely registers both Even's friend and his friends leaving.  
Even seems to notice instantly, as he starts to kiss down Isak's clothed chest until he's on his knees in front of Isak and is about to undo his belt. That's when Even's friend, the person with the worst timing in the history of the world, opens the bathroom door unannounced and tells Even that someone named Yousef is here. Isak notices a look of worry flash across Even's face but it's gone quicker than it appeared as Even is now telling his friend to kindly get the fuck out of the bathroom.  
As soon as the door closes, Even goes back to doing what he originally set out to do, promptly undoing Isak's belt and pulling his pants down.  
It's hands down the best blowjob Isak has ever received, and not only because of Even's downright sinful lips and mouth, but also because it ends with Isak getting Even's number along with a request to text him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my tumblr, vildehellerad.tumblr.com  
> or my twitter @isakyaxi


End file.
